Whispers in the Wind
by VickiByrne7
Summary: One shot: Series of unwritten scences from Left Behind. Based off of adult series.


**Hey guys. This is my first one-shot and I'm pretty excited. It's an idea I've wanted to write for a long time, since I first established my Fanfiction account, but I never got to do it because I was busy with other stories. I was just skimming one of the books and listening to the dramatic audio (amazing by the way), and an inspiration struck me. It's about the adult series, so it will be a bit different than my normal stories. Well, anyways, here you go. Please enjoy and review.**

**Note: These are written from various points in the series and may or may not be in order. Just like the description said, they are just unwritten parts of the adult series.**

* * *

Buck Williams shook as he picked up the phone. What he was doing was risky and he was taking a leap of faith, but he believed he was doing the right thing. Rayford had approved and Bruce had even said that this was not a bad idea.

He dialed the number, nervously waiting for someone to pick up. He cleared his throat and finally, someone spoke.

"Hello, Connections Avenue Apartments, how may I help you?" A lady asked him.

"Hi. Um, I'm calling on behalf of Miss Chloe Steele."

"Yes." The lady responded, as if on cue.

"Well, I know she was looking for an apartment there, and to my knowledge, was about to sign the lease. I would just like to inform you that she most likely will not be in need of the apartment any longer."He told her.

"And why is that so?" The woman asked, suspiciously.

"Well, she hopefully will have a different arrangement by that point. Nothing against your services, from what I've heard it's quite lovely. She just might, well, her situation might change soon."

"Sir, what exactly is your affiliation with Miss Steele?"

"With Miss Steele? I've known her for over a year, nineteen months to be exact. I guess you could say we are in a relationship." He answered, confidently.

"So, you are going to ask her move in with you?" The lady questioned.

"Actually, I'm going to ask her to be my wife." He corrected calmly.

"Oh my."

"Please don't tell her I called you. Could you just say there is a problem with the paperwork? Do you think you could stall her?"

"We've never done something like that, but I think we could figure something out. I hope everything goes well for you two."

"Thank you very much. Have a good day." He said, smiling.

He hung up the phone and collapsed in a chair. He was happy to have that over with, but the hard part was about to come.

* * *

Buck Williams drove along the dark road,with Chloe in the passenger seat. Only a few hours before had he proposed, and to his delight, she had said yes. He was overjoyed and looked forward to the weeks ahead.

Buck had one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with Chloe's. She was resting her head on the window, glancing between the outside world and him. They were currently driving to dinner, then he would drop her off at her house and he would leave on a Red Eye for Washington. Although he hated leaving her only hours after their engagement, he had to do what he had to do.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Are you excited?" He asked her.

"Yes, of course. I can't believe I'm getting married in two weeks. Two weeks! "She said excitedly.

"I know, we've got a lot to do in only fourteen days."

"I'm under the impression we will both be dressed quite casually for our wedding." She laughed.

"I'm afraid so, babe. If you want to, you can wear a white shirt to the ceremony." He only smiled and stifled a small laugh.

"I'm sorry you can't have a real wedding." He said seriously.

"It's not your fault. It's just; a lot of things are going to be different because of the time period we are living in." She told him.

"Like what?" He asked her.

"Well, for starters, we're getting married underground." She laughed."Most 'normal' couples don't do that. And what about raising a family? These are dangerous times, Buck. We have to think long and hard before we throw a kid into the mix. And you're job is dangerous too. It's not like this is an easy world to live in."

He thought about what she said as he kept driving. He had thought about what they would do about his job and a family. They were both hard subjects to think about, the latter one especially. He honestly didn't know what to tell her, other than they would pray about it.

"I know it's going to be hard, Chlo', but we've just got to trust God as long. As I've got my faith and I've got you, I can make it through anything."

* * *

Rayford Steele sat in what was supposed to be the safety of the home he lived in New Babylon. He could only imagine what this house really had in it. Carpathia could easily have the place bugged at any time.

He had spent a lot of time here in the past few days since the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake. The loss of Amanda had been a major blow to him and for the time since he had made sure of her death, he had spent much time to himself, finally letting himself break.

But good news had finally surfaced amidst all of this tragedy. He had just gotten a phone call from Buck, saying that Chloe was not only Ok, but she was also expecting.

At first, Ray had not known what to think. This was a dangerous time to be raising a family and he was sure that Chloe and Buck were aware of that. They would not only have to think of their safety, but also that of the little one.

On the other hand, he was excited to be a Grandparent. The idea of getting to play, once again, with a young child excited him. The child would only be five by the time of the Glorious Appearing and the next five years would be some of the most interesting.

He remembered the times he spent with Chloe and Raymie when they were little and he so desperately wished he could go back and be a better father. He knew, though, that it was impossible. But what was possible was to be the best grandfather to this little one that he could be.

* * *

Buck Williams sat in Chaim Rossenweig's spare room, redialing Chloe's number for what seemed like the billionth time. His wife was seven months pregnant and he had not seen her in over two months. They spoke on the phone as much as possible, but they came nothing close to being there as seeing her.

After getting several busy signals, Buck finally heard Chloe's voice and all of his frustrations melted away. "Hey babe." He greeted.

"Hi Buck. How are you doing over there?" She asked, sounding tired. She had told him previously that the pregnancy had been making her very tired and that she didn't have as much energy as she used to. Oh how Buck wished he could be over there to help her!

"I'm fine. How are you? How's the baby?"

"We are both fine. Tired, but fine." She laughed.

"That's good, that's good. Oh, Chloe, I miss you so much." He told her.

"I miss you too. You know, we never discussed names for the baby." She said.

"Well, I thought we were going to wait until I got home to do that." He said.

"Come on, Buck, I'm not getting any younger, or smaller for that matter. We've been separated for two months and don't know when you can get back here. I'd like to have this discussion before the baby is born."

"Ok, ok. We'll discuss names."

"What about something with a _C _since that's the first letter for both of our names?" She asked.

"Yeah, but hon, I never go by my real name."

"Ok, so what names do you like, Buck?" He thought for a moment. He had been thinking of names since they had first found out Chloe was pregnant, about five months ago.

"Well, do you want to you with something biblical? We could do Michael, Mark, Luke, Abigail, Rachel, Eve or something like that. Or do you want to do a different name like Brianna, Michaela, Nick, or Jason. I'm not really good at this name thing though, babe." He said.

"Well, for not being good, you came up with a lot." She laughed.

"I've had some free time." He told her.

"Buck, be honest, do you want a boy or a girl?"She asked him.

This was one answer he didn't need to think about."I don't care as long as the baby is healthy and looks just like you."


End file.
